Ben 10 Sunshine
by SaurusRock625
Summary: After fighting aliens nonstop for almost a year, Ben Tennyson is ordered to take a vacation with the princess of the Mushroom Kingdom. But when Albedo shows up and attacks the inhabitants of fair Isle Delfino, tragedy strikes! Will our hero be able to recover all of the Shine Sprites in time? Read on and find out!
1. Chapter 1

_**This idea popped into my head when I remembered an earlier Mario game. I bet you're all familiar with Super Mario Sunshine. Well, let's see how well this one turns out! Because I just know this one's gonna be a winner! Now, in the immortal words of the Mario Brothers...**_

 _ **LET'S A-GO!**_

 _ **Disclaimer: I don't own Ben 10, or Mario!**_

* * *

"Mario!" = Talking

 _"Mario!" = Thinking_

 **"Mario!" = Yelling**

 **"Mario!" = Fludd Talking**

 _ **"Mario!" = Fludd Thinking**_

 **"MARIO!" = Fludd Yelling**

* * *

 _ **Vacation with the Mushroom Princess!**_

* * *

In Bellwood, we find ourselves in Plumbers base with two people. One of them was an old man with grey hair, and squinty eyes. He was wearing a red and yellow flower shirt, a pair of khakis, and a pair of brown shoes.

Walking next to him was a teenage boy that looked to be about seventeen. He had messy brown hair, green eyes, and pale skin. He wore a black T-shirt, brown cargo pants, and a pair of green and white sneakers. Around his wrist was a device known as the Omnitrix.

This version of the Omnitrix looked like a very sleek wristwatch. It had a white band with a square faceplate. The faceplate was black, and had two green lines that formed an hourglass on it.

These two are Magister Maxwell Tennyson, and his grandson Ben Tennyson. But why are they moving to an airstrip instead of fighting aliens?

"Vacation? You guys honestly want ME to take a vacation?" Ben asked.

"That's right, Ben. You've been fighting these alien threats for a full year with no rest! You need to unwind, and take a load off for awhile." Max replied.

And he was right about Ben needing a vacation. The poor boy looked like he'd seen better days. His hair was messier than usual, his eyes were bloodshot, puffy, and had bags under them from lack of sleep. And a close up reveals that even his bags have bags!

But Ben wasn't so sure about this. If he wasn't protecting Bellwood, then who would?! Not that he doesn't have faith in the Plumbers he works with... Well, maybe not Blukic and Driba. But he had no time to ponder this anymore, as they had arrived at the airstrip. Ben's eyes widened at who he saw there.

The first one appeared to be a small, humanoid mushroom. He had a brown head that had beige spots on it, and was wearing a brown vest, a pair of glasses, and was holding a walking stick. He also had a grey mustache showing that he was an elderly man.

The second one looked to be a human girl about three years older than Ben. She had long blonde hair that was currently tied into a ponytail, crystal blue eyes, and porcelain skin. She had pink lipstick on, and was wearing a sleeveless pink dress and blue earrings. She was also wearing a crown on her head.

"Ben, these two are residents of the far off Mushroom Kingdom. The small, elderly mushroom man is Toadsworth, and the woman beside him is Princess Toadstool Peach." Max introduced. "You'll be joining them on their own vacation to Isle Delfino."

The princess curtseyed in greeting to the young Plumber, and Ben bowed back as a symbol of respect. He would admit that the princess was indeed beautiful, but he knew she probably already had a suitor. Besides, what would she possibly see in a commoner like him.

Little did they know that a certain inverted clone of Ben was on Isle Delfino right now. And as we speak, he's wreaking a kind of havoc not seen in many generations on that island paradise.

* * *

 _ **So, what do ya think? Love it? Hate it? So-so? Just tell me what you think! And for future reference, Mario isn't a character in this story.**_


	2. Chapter 2

_**Nice to see that this story has gotten some notice! Well, here a new chapter for your continued enjoyment!**_

 _ **Disclaimer: I still don't own Ben 10, or Mario!**_

* * *

 _ **Arriving on Isle Delfino: The Mysterious Shadow!**_

* * *

"Are you sure you're okay, mister Tennyson?" Peach asked.

They were about halfway from their intended destin

* * *

ation, and Ben was actually starting to relax for the first time in a year now! Of course, the fact that the seats on the princess's private jet were comfy massage chairs did help. Those things were getting rid of knots in the boy's muscles that he didn't even know he had!

"Thank you for your concern, your highness, but I'm fine. Really!" Ben replied. "In fact, I think I'm finally beginning to lose a few of the bags under my eyes."

"That's good to hear. And please, just call me Peach. I have never been one for formalities." Peach requested.

To her surprise, rather than get flustered, Ben released a sigh of relief at this information. This confused the princess until she heard what her guest had to say.

"Ohh, thank god! You have no idea how relieved I am to hear that!" Ben said with a silly grin on his face. "And if you want me to call you by your real name, then just call me Ben. Mister Tennyson makes me sound older than I really am. I thought you were like those other royals I've had to deal with in the past who demand respect from everyone they come across, even if it isn't their own race. I'm glad you're the opposite of what they are!"

Peach giggled a bit from what Ben had said. She honestly couldn't help herself! There was something about him that just made him so easy to get along with. Even Toadsworth chuckled on his way back to his seat.

The three of them patiently waited to arrive at their chosen vacation destination. It was gonna be a nice, relaxing stay in the dolphin shaped island that their viewing screen was showing. That's when a chime began to play as a strange object appeared on the screen.

It looked like a golden colored sun with two black eyes on it. It shone brightly, and really caught the attention of our three vacationers.

"Ohhh, look at that!" Peach said in awe.

Tropical music began to play, as a video showing some of the locals appeared on the screen. They were some strange looking individuals, to say the least. They looked like portly humanoids with big noses like proboscis monkeys, beady black eyes, no visible mouths, and what looked like tiny trees growing out of the top of their heads.

"Welcome to the always sunny shores of Isle Delfino! Here you can experience the full pleasures of our peaceful lifestyle with our beautiful scenery, white sandy beaches, amusement parks, as well as sample some of our local delicacies!"

As the video played, it showed everything the island had to offer. Things like the beaches, luaus, and even amusement park rides. Suffice it to say, Toadsworth got pretty excited about arriving at this island. Ben was excited too, but he was still too tired to show it.

"So have a safe landing, and we hope you enjoy your stay!"

That was when Peach noticed something in the video. It was a shadow that looked eerily familiar. Was that... Ben? It looked like him, but he was had silvery white hair, and was wearing red in place if green. He also had a giant paintbrush grasped firmly in his hand.

"Ben, that shadow...!" Peach gasped.

"I know, Peach. Something tells me that my vacation has just ended before it even got started." Ben replied.

Both our hero and the princess grew worried about what this shadow meant, but tried not to think about it. After all, nothing bad could possibly come of this! Right?

* * *

 _ **You'd think these guys would've learned by now about asking questions like these. Anyways, I hope to get some reviews for this chapter!**_


End file.
